Twins
by Heather Lewis
Summary: Calleigh forfills Erics fantasy. Pure porn from begining to end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twins**_

_**by Heather Lewis**_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Except Calleighs sister in the chapers to come.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Eric, where you off to?"

"Calleigh's flight is dew to land in a couple of hours. I'm of to meet her."

"Oh yeah"

"You wanna come Ryan?"

"I've got a lot of work to do. Tell her I said hi though"

"I will, bye"

"bye"

_**M.I.A 12:10**_

"Flight 169 to Miami has just landed"a mans voice said over the speakers. Eric stood up and walked closer to the turminal so she would be able to see him when she came through.

When she did come through and Eric saw her, he was amazed. She had a perfect tan, her hair was curled and up in a pony tail, her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination she had on a pair of short, tight denim shorts that made her legs look long and she had on a white low cut V neck vest showing most of her cleavage. His jaw dropped, and it was all he could do to keep his cock from springing up hard inside his jeans.

"Eric Hi" she said in that drawl of hers as she walked up to him. Even the sound of her voice made Eric's prick ache with lust. The only thing he could think of was sliding his cock into the mouth that sweet honey drawl came out of. She had dropped her bags and was staring at him, like she was waiting for him to say something _how long have I been day dreaming _"Hi...hmmm...did you have a nice holiday"

"Yeah thanks. You wanna grab a cup of coffee before we set off?"

"Do you?"

"Not really, just thinking of you"

"No I don't"

"Ok then lets go" she bent down to grab her bags and it gave Eric the perfect view of her breasts; he couldn't help but stare. When she stood up he took the bags off her and they made their way out into the parking lot.

"Hmm Ryan said hi by the way" Eric said still staring at her Breasts. Calleigh gave him a smile although he wasn't sure if it was because Ryan said hi, or that she caught him staring.

"Are you putting my bags in the boot or on the back seat"

"Boot" he said as he walked towards his car. He put her bags on the floor and rumaged through his pockets for the keys. He found them and opened the boot. He bent down for one bag and she did the same giving him another peek down the front of her shirt. He saw the momentary flash of pink nipple. Then she straightened up, and it was gone. His mind remembered, though, and it passed the message straight down to his cock. It was half-hard as he climbed up into the car, and he just hoped Calleigh hadn't noticed.

Calleigh climbed in after him, shutting the door behind her. She slid across the seat, her thigh riding snug against his. Making his cock even harder.

He pulled out of the parking lot and suddenly felt a hand on his leg. "Eric...do you want a fuck by any chance?" Eric sat up and gasped, turning to stare at Calleigh. She was looking back at him, her green eyes shinning and innocent, her moist pink lips curled in a smile. "Well, do you?" she asked again, punctuating the question with a quick grab at Eric's crotch. He jumped, made a soft yelping sound and looked at her again. She was giving him the same innocent eyed stare, he tried to focus his attention back on to the road as her fingers explored the shape of his cock. Under her touch, there was no longer any possibility of Eric keeping his hard-on under control. His cock got stiff the moment her fingers fell upon him, and the more she slid them up and down, tracing the bulging shape of his prick, the bigger that shape became. His eyes kept darting downward to watch in disbelief as Calleigh caressed the swollen lump of his jean covered hard-on.

He desided to take the scenic route and he pulled up onto the side of the dirt road. Calleighs smile widened as she saw what he was doing. "Let me see it!" she purred, leaning in to put a little kiss on her Eric's chin, then on his upper lip. It was an almost shy kind of kiss, as if she were bashful about brushing his mouth directly. Eric had kissed a loads girls, of course, but he wasn't sure he was ready to French with his co-worker and best friend. But then their mouths did meet, a spark of electrical energy seemed to explode inside him.

He grabbed her waist and tried to pull her on top of him while he sucked the breath from her body. "Slow down!" she giggled. "We have plenty of time!" She wriggled loose, and her fingers went to his fly. Staring into his eyes, she unzipped his pants and reached inside.Eric groaned as she squeezed his prick. The thin layer of his shorts

was the only thing separating her hand from his cock, and he could feel her heat vividly, despite the aroused throbbing that raced through his cock as Calleigh toyed with it.

"You can play with something too" she said, and he got the message, lifting her vest and showing her pink-pointed tits. His hands moved onto the soft but firm fleshed cones of her tits, and he fondled them, feeling her body heave with a sigh of delight.

"Eric"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that my sister has moved to Miami"

"Really"

"Yeah we are twins"

"Really twins...wait twins!" Eric said a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah twins. Didn't you say before that you have always wanted to do it with twins" a evil grin spread across her face as she felf Eric grow at the thought.

_**Please R&R If you guys like it I might carry on with it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks or your reviews here's chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Take me home"

"But Cal we..."

"Take me home. Then I'll phone Laura..."

"Is that your sister?" Calleigh nodded her yes. "Ok lets go to your place"

Eric drove his car quickly to Calleigh's place in disbelief of what just happened and what would happen if Laura came around. When there Calleigh phoned her sister. He did't know what was said on the phone, but she was at Calleighs place in under 30 minutes; and they all went straight into the bedroom.

Calleigh and Laura were the cutest, hottest blondes Eric Delco had ever seen or even imagined. His eyes moved from one to the other, and it was all he could do to keep his cock from springing up even harder inside his jeans so soon.

They were identical blondes, petite, but with ripe, round tits pushing out the fronts of their tops. Their faces were so alike Eric couldn't decide which was the cuter. Laura's tits were slightly bigger, but there was something about the curvy shape of Calleighs's ass that made his cock start to leak pre-cum into his pants.

She saw he was looking at her hips, and she turned slightly, her ass sticking out provocatively.The idea of getting so aroused sexually by someone he had worked with and been close friends with for over 5 years made Eric feel a little queasy, but the feelings Calleigh and her sister raised in him were so heated he was sure he could live with the queasiness.

Laura put her hand on Eric's head, turned him around to face her, and pressed her mouth to his, her tongue eager and active against his lips. He opened and she sliped her limber wet tongue into his mouth. The conical points of her braless tits, hard-nippled under the cling of her T-shirt, were hot as nails against his bare forearm. As she kept

kissing, Laura raised her top and bared her tits. Eric glanced down. His mouth began to water for the taste of them.

Eric reached for her Calleigh. When he had her in his reach he pulled her to him, leaving Laura's lips. Then he pulled both girls down on the bed with him and straddled Calleigh. She sighed and her eyes shut. She arched her chest upward, forcing her round tits into Eric's hands.

"Ohhhhh!" Calleigh sighed, her hands atop his, pressing them down. "It feels so nice to have somebody else touching me! I get sooooo horny sometimes!"

Eric knew exactly what she meant. His cock was out of his shorts now, sticking up eight inches into the open air, and Laura's hands were wrapped around it. She worked them up and down his cock, stroking him lightly but with occasional clenches that made Eric groan softly from low in his guts. He was starting to grow afraid that he'd end up shooting off into her hand. They were making him way too excited.

Eric smiled as he unid the button on Calleighs shorts and pushed them down her legs. Under them she wore a black pair of string panties, the kind he'd never guessed Calleigh would ware. A dab of lacy fabric covered her pussy in the front. She turned and showed him the string that ran through the crack of her ass, baring everything but her shithole itself.

Leaning forward, her ass jutting upward, Calleigh looked back over her shoulder and pulled the string out of the way, giving him a quick glimpse of her cunt.

His cock throbbed in Laura's clutching fist, and he could feel the jizz oozing out of it. His prick trembled and he thought he was going to come on Laura's hand and all over Caleigh's ass.

"Not so soon!" Laura giggled, and she squeezed hard on his cock. He gasped at how forceful she was, but the cum-urge subsided. His prick remained rigid, but he breathed a little sigh of relief, positive now that he wasn't going to empty his balls at the very beginning of this deliciously crazy experience.

"That's better," Calleigh said. "We're both gonna need some of this big hard thing, I just hope you can deliver, Eric!"

"I'll sure fuckin' try!" Eric panted, stretching his arm toward Laura.

Calleigh wiggled her ass and slid her panties downward an inch or two at a time, Eric panted in anticipation, watching her charms come into view. His cock throbbed in Laura's possessive fist. Calleigh opened her legs when her panties were down to her knees, and she reached up from beneath, opening the snug lips of her cunt. Eric was

licking his lips, watching the pink interior wink open and shut before his delighted eyes.She obviously shaved her pussy, and the smooth crease of her cunt-gash was a delight to his eyes. Eric was dreaming while wide-awake, about the pleasures of Calleigh's pussy when he felt something wet touch his cock. Looking down in shock, he realized that Laura was licking his prick.

Laura was leaning across now and her tongue slid lazily up and down the stiffness of his prick."Tastes sooo good!" she moaned. "But then, don't they all?"

"I wouldn't know," Eric said softly, lifting his ass a little and pushing his cock toward her tongue. He put one hand on her head and urged her down on him.

Calleigh was still on her knees, Eric glanced over at her. She had her pussy pealed open, and her fingertip was sliding through the crack. Eric gulped as he saw it ease into the mouth of her pink cunt. His own finger twitched responsively as he tried to imagine the heat, the wetness, the tightness of his delicious blonde co-worker's cunt. He heard Calleigh moan as she fingered herself more and more deeply, and Eric moaned too, feeling Laura's tongue on the rigid length of his cock.

"I need more than my finger!" Calleigh groaned, working it deeply into herself.

Eric shivered, watching the Calleigh's finger go deep into her tight cunt. God, was he gonna get the chance to put his cock where she had her finger? He hoped so, even though his prick felt just fine in the warm wet grip of her sisters mouth.

Laura was sucking hard on Eric's cock. She took him into her mouth and sucked and chewed each time she took him in it felt like he was hitting the back of her throat, it felt just absolutely perfect!

He looked down at her beautiful face, at the intensity showing as she concentrated on her sucking. Her eyes were glittering as if they were on fire. The motion of her tongue on his prick told Eric that she loved what she was doing.

She licked around and around, moving his cock in and out of her pursed lips. Her teeth scraped him, but not too roughly. She knew what she was doing, all right! Her mouth was wet velvet, and his cock just got bigger and harder and hornier. Eric groaned and thrust, shoving his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, and she gurgled as she took all he could give her.

He looked at Calleigh. She was facing him, her hands gliding up and down the alluring curves of her nude body. He still couldn't decide which of the twin cousins was the cuter. Calleigh's tits jiggled breathtakingly as she fucked herself. She had both hands in her crotch, opening the gash, her fingers sliding in and out with the same impatient rhythm that Eric's cock showed moving into Laura's mouth.

"Don't I get some too?" Calleigh asked poutily, bobbing in place upon the fingers that romed her pussy. "I'm getting sooooo horny!" Eric knew exactly what she meant. And as much as he loved what Laura was doing to his cock, he felt the most irresistible yearning to get his hands on Calleigh.

"I think Calleigh's getting lonesome." Eric said to Laura.

"Lets get your cloths off" Calleigh said.The girls stripped him quickly, kissing each part of his body as it came into view. Calleigh lowered the back of his shorts and stuck her tongue straight up his asshole while Laura was on her knees in front of him, sucking on his rigid cock. Calleigh spread his asscheeks and licked back and forth over the tingling, puckered knot of his shitter, teasing it with her tongue and fingers. She moved her face down and licked his balls, too.

Then it was his turn to strip Laura of her pants. She had on underneath a pair of white cotton panties with flowers on them. They looked more teenage than the sexy string panties Calleigh had been wearing, but he couldn't decide which looked better. Actually, both girls looked best of all with nothing on.

"Let me suck it too!" Calleigh cried. She pushed her twin's foot out of the way and laid on the bed next to Eric. Her lips started at one of his knees and scurried up his thigh. Her hand moved slightly ahead of her mouth, and she squeezed on the swollen lump of his cock as her lips took possession of his balls. She sucked them into her juicy wet mouth, and he groaned in sheer pleasure at the feel of both Calleigh's and Laura's mouths on his cock. Laura moved out of the way as Calleigh's tongue crawled up the underside of his cock, tracing the fat bulging veins. She licked up almost to the swollen cock-knob, then backed down the prickshaft for another round of teasing licks. Her fingers toyed with the prick-knob, squeezing it provocatively, each press causing another bubble of pre-cum to squirt from the slitted opening at his tip. Eric held onto Laura's tits, moaning and squirming, saliva running from his lips as he looked down at Calleigh.

"Suck it" he said, dying to feel her mouth engulf his prick. "Please?"

"He's so anxious!" Calleigh giggled, but she was a little anxious, too. She slipped her plush wet lips over the end of Eric's prick and her mouth moved down the length of his cock, her cheeks and tongue combining to give him a magic massage.

"So big" she murmured, coming back up, her lips warm and eager to plant lush kisses all over the cock-knob. "And delicious, too!" Again she went down, swallowing his prick to the roots, and she sucked like a leech at the throbbing hard-on. Calleigh sucked cock as if she loved it. His prick got so stiff it hurt, and he'd thought he could never be stiffer than he had been in the past couple of minutes. Eric's cock got bigger and bigger inside her mouth, and he was panting and thrusting deep into Calleigh's throat, totally aware that there was no way he could keep from pouring a huge load of spunk down her throat. Soon!

He leaned forward, straddling Calleigh's chest. The tips of her hard-nippled tits were hot against his skin, tickling him that much more. He stroked her head, running his fingers through her silky blonde hair. She really was beautiful, but she looked gorgeous with her eyes glowing and her mouth crammed full of cock. She was smiling as she sucked him, and it made Eric's balls ache like hell and swell monstrously as they clogged with the cum he was dying to squirt.

Then Laura got behind him, her hands and mouth all over his bouncing bare ass as he fucked her twin's lips. She spread his asscrack, fingering him and licking his hole, and Eric began to moan from deep in his guts. His moan rose into a howl. He was aware that he sounded like a coyote in heat, but he didn't give a shit. Laura's tongue fucked in and out of his shitter, her hand cupped his jiggling balls and the length of his cock was buried in Calleigh's sucking throat.

He groaned loudly, and then his cock unloaded.

Calleigh gasped as her mouth filled with his spunk. He could hear her gurgling and gulping, drinking his load, and the fucky, slutty sounds seemed to send his balls into overtime. They churned and shuddered, and more of the hot spunk gushed from his cock, following the previous batch down Calleigh's gulping throat. She sucked, draining his cock, using her teeth on the squirting prick to make sure it stayed big and thick and hard against her lapping tongue.

"You slut!" he panted as Laura stuck a finger up his ass. Her finger went deep into his shitter, and it didn't feel nearly as weird or as bad as he had thought it would feel. In fact, the deeper she went, the more stiffness seemed to pulse and throb into his cock.

"Oh, God, that tasted so good!" Calleigh sighed, taking his prick out of her mouth and running her lips up and down the quivering prickshaft. "And now that we've had our little warm up, would you be interest in fucking us?" Calleigh asked as the evil grin returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Eric slid off Calleigh's body, still hardly believing what had just happened to him. The twins laid side by side in the bed. His prick was more than ready to do the job requested from it. His only problem was deciding which of the two should he fuck first.

Laura wrapped her arm around her sister, and the two girls eased their faces closer together. As Eric watched, the twins kissed, Calleigh's tongue sliding into her sister's mouth. She put her hand on Laura's tit, which was bigger but not necessarily prettier than her own. Her fingers stroked the hard nipple as her tongue worked in and out of Laura's mouth. It was a lascivious, arousing sight, and Eric's cock drooled pre-cum.

Eric knelt between Laura's legs and touched her knees. Her thighs parted, and the gleam of her pink cunt showed amongst her blond curls. Her pussylips were dripping moisture, glistening pink. Eric touched her, opening her cunt and letting the tip of his finger enter her hot tight fuckhole. She writhed and looked up. "Hmm, that feels good," she said. "But I was thinking you might wanna put something bigger inside me, you know? Like that fat cock of yours, maybe?" she giggled.

"Go ahead. Fuck her," Calleigh said.

"Why don't you try us both out, and tell us which is best?" Laura said

Eric didn't have to be asked twice. The tip of his prick was swollen to the size of a doorknob. He moved into the accommodating spread of Laura's thighs. She was more than eager and grabbed his cock, angling the prickhead downward into the split of her juice-leaking cunt. "Put it right here!" she whispered, her voice as silky as a French Teddy. Her fingers guided his fattened cock up and down her pussy slit, soaking it in the moisture that ozed from her cunt, and then she eased it in her pussy mouth, and her hips moved as she sucked his prick straight up her hot, tight cunt.

"Ohhhhhh!" she moaned as Eric's cock sank deep into her pussy. He could feel her cunt come to life around him. He'd never felt a pussy that felt as alive as Laura's pussy did. His body came down upon hers. She lifted her knees to clutch at his sides, and he went deeper until his prick hit the bottom of her pussy tunnel, and she moaned beneath him, feeling the blunt aroused stirrings of his cock-knob against her womb. "Oh, it's so big and hard!" she whined. "Just the way I like 'em!" The snugness of her pussy massaged the length of his cock. Even without moving, his cock was getting an active workout inside her.

Calleigh slid one long smooth leg across the back of Eric's thighs and the wet dribbling lips of her pussy touched his hip. She scooted closer, merging her body into the fuck her sister was getting, her hands sliding up and down Eric's body. She turned his face to hers so she could kiss him. He was sure he could taste his cum in her mouth from earlier, but it wasn't too bad. And anyway, she'd given him such a hot sucking, it was the least he could do to thank her.

"We don't do this with just anybody," Calleigh whispered. "But I knew you'd be special as soon as I heard you were coming to get me from the airport. I've had a crush on you since we first meet; and when you said that you had a thing for twins well..." she didn't finish, instead she went back to his swollen lips for another kiss.

Laura swiveled her hips slightly which made her pussy do a breathtaking gulp-and-swallow on Eric's hard cock. His eyes rolled in their sockets, and he began to fuck his prick into her cunt. "Yes, yes, oh, shit, yes!" Laura moaned under him, her cunt getting wetter, tighter and hotter each time his prick fucked into her. The yielding softness of her pussy enfolded him like a glove.

Calleigh was atop him now, grinding her pussy against his pumping ass. He was lost in a sea of flesh. Laura wanted to be kissed, and her mouth seemed to guzzle him in. Calleigh's hot cunt rubbed insistently against his ass. He could feel the hardness of her clit scraping his flesh, and he could feel the moisture ozing from her cunt, leaking

onto his skin.

"Oooohhh, I'm coming!" Laura moaned, her legs clutching hard at him while her pussy rippled along his cock. She squealed and panted and her eyes rolled over in their sockets. Her body shook and quivered under his, and the only thing he could think of to do was to keep on fucking her with his rigid cock. Each stroke seemed to heighten her response.

Calleighs's arms were around his neck. She bit his ear and chewed his neck. She kept on squirming against him, masturbating her hot pussy on his ass.

Eric pulled his cock out of Laura, and Calleigh got of his back. The freshly fucked blonde lay writhing on the bed, her hands buisy on her cunt. Calleigh lay on her side next to him, also fingering herself, as Eric turned over to face her. She put her hand on his shoulder and slid her cunt closer, opening her slash eagerly. His cock was rigid, and she grabbed it, bringing the meat to her wet pussyhole. "Fuck me hard," she said. "I want it like an animal!"

His raw, swollen cock-knob bruised her cuntlips. She lifted her leg and her pussy opened wide, then Eric thrust with his hips, slaming into her. "Ahhhhh!" Calleigh moaned, moving her leg over and around him, pulling her body close to his. She leaned back with her upper body, her tits jiggling excitedly, while she took his cock inside her juicy hole. Eric hardly had to move. Calleigh was doing all the work. "Suck my tits while you fuck me," Calleigh said, and Eric was only too happy to do it. She had great tits! Her pussy was tight, and it was doing evil, lustful things to his throbbing cock. He liked that a hell of a lot.

Eric managed to get a few strokes of his own into the fuck, but Calleigh was still in charge, and that was okay with him. Calleigh pulled back, letting his cock slip out. "Let me play with it," she said. She stroked her cunt with his hard hot knob, soaking it again in the juicy goo that leaked from her cunt lips. She rubbed her clit with the glistening tip of Eric's cock, closing her eyes and moaning with pleasure as hot sensations spread through her body from the abrasive contact. "Fuck me! Fuck me like a dog!" she moaned, moving onto her knees. Her ass stuck up, her thighs parted to display the wet pink slice of pussy, and Eric found himself moving into place behind her. He thrust hard and his cock slammed back into Calleigh's pussy. The angle was different. He seemed to be fucking new parts of her cunt, and the moans and whimpers that came from her mouth were new notes of delight and pleasure.

Laura was on her knees beside them. She wanted to be kissed, and she wanted her tits sucked. Eric had to lean far down to get his mouth around her nipples, but the effort was worth it. Her hand toyed with his ass as he fucked her sister, and he was starting to get afraid she might stick her finger up his shitter again. The very thought made his asshole clench, half in alarm, half in anticipation, but instead she just cradled his balls in her palm and used pressure to tell him when she wanted him to fuck her sister especially deep, especially hard.

"You should stick it up her ass!" Laura whispered. "She likes it that way!"

"No I don't!" Calleigh gasped. "Just because you're a kinky slut, doesn't mean I am too!"

"Yes it does! If you weren't a kinky little slut you wouldn't be here doing this would you?" Laura giggled. "Oooohh, Eric, you sure know how to fuck a girl with that big dick!" she emphasized her words by clenching her hand on Eric's balls. He gasped and groaned, struggling not to come, but he was on a short string and Laura's fingers on his balls were not doing a thing to help him stay in control. Before he could come, he felt Calleigh's cunt clench around his prick and heared her scream his name, just like her sister's had. Eric was thrilled beyond imagining to realize that he had made both of the twins scream in orgasm. He gripped Calleigh's asscheeks and slammed his prick into her, accentuating the rippling explosion of her orgasm. He slapped her ass and she squealed again, her pussy clenching around his pounding prick. Beside him, Laura giggled girlishly, squeezing herself tightly against Eric's hard body.

Laura reached down to touch his cock as it continued to fuck her sister's pussy. "Take it out and let me see you come," she said, tugging at his prick. Quickly, he yanked his cock out of Calleigh's creaming cunt. Laura filled her hand with the swollen lump of prick and stroked it quickly, her excitement obvious. "Now!" she cried. "Squirt it now!" Her fist closed hard on his cock. She yanked it, and Eric almost screamed. The squirt of cum raced like fire up his cock. His initial gush splattered the cleft of Calleigh's split, pink cunt.

"Come on Eric. Cum for us!" Laura said, milking him, eager to empty Eric's cock. Squirt after squirt of spunk gushed from his cock, drenching Calleigh's ass and pussy. Still holding Eric's prick, Laura reached down with her other hand to massage the milky white cum into Calleigh's flesh. Her fingers were coated with the stuff. Winking at Eric, she brought them to her lips and tasted his spunk. "Mmmmm!" she moaned. "I think Calleigh should have you around here more often". She leaned down and began to lick Eric's spilled cum off her sister's ass and pussy, her tongue slipping from time to time into Calligh's wet pussy. Eric found himself getting excited all over again.

_**You know the drill**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

They got through another round before Laura left, and another two with just Eric and Calleigh before she noticed the time. 11:30. "It's getting late" she said.

"What time is it?" He asked

"11:30"

"I should probably go"

"No! don't go, unless you have somewhere else that you should have been"

"Where should I have been?"

"With her" she said sadly with her face to the floor.

"Who is _her_?"

"Nat. Ryan said you and her have a thing" she paused to look at his face.

"Ryan" Eric rolled his eyes.

"don't worry I won't tell her what has happened."

"Me and Nat we did have a thing. DID. Well I say a thing"

"What do you mean?"

"The clubs, the one night stand, Nat it was all toget your attention. Cal you may have had a crush on me but I have loved you from the day we met. I thought you weren't interested, so I did things toget your attention weither it be bad or good" They looked each other in the eyes both pairs filled with love before their lips met in a kiss that wasn't forceful but still filled with the same amount of passion as their earlier kisses.

They feel asleep wrapped in each others arms. He was dreaming about Laura licking Calleigh's cunt, eating the spilled dribbles of his sticky cum off the fragrant pink pussy. It was as clear and as juicy as if it were happening all over again, right in front of him.

Eric stirred in his sleep and found his dream changing into a mental image of his cock being swallowed down in Calleigh's warm mouth. If there was anything better than watching Laura lick Calleigh's cunt, it had to be the feel of his cock slithering into Calleigh's gulping, hungry throat. He could even feel her teeth on him, grinding passionately at the hardness of his cock while her tongue lolled and slurped around his stiff prick and her throat gulped him again and again. "Oh, yeah!" he sighed in his sleep, and again he felt the teeth, more real than any dream he had ever dreamt. His eyes opened, and he was suddenly aware that the room was filled with the light of dawn and his cock was stuffed inside Calleigh's mouth as she lay across the bed, eating his prick in horny, hungry swallows. "Good morning, Eric!" the pretty blonde said, raising her mouth from his aching erect cock. "Did you have a nice night?" Immediately, and without waiting for his answer, she worked her lips back down over his prick, swallowing it whole again. He groaned, feeling his cock disappear into her mouth.

She was holding his balls in one hand, squeezing them just enough to make his cock stab a little deeper into her mouth, her throat opening to take it deep. Her other hand was between her legs, teasing her pussy while she sucked him. Calleigh looked up again with her bluey green eyes. "Why don't we do it to each other at the same time?" she suggested. Without missing a single suck, she wiggled her body around and moved her crotch onto his chest. Her legs were spread, and he could see her cunt crack shining. He grabbed Calleigh's ass and moved his face toward her glistening cunt slit. She moaned around his cock as he began to lick her.

He opened her cunt lips and eased his tongue into the moistness within. He spread her a little wider and let his tongue go deeper into her cunt. She moaned and wriggled as he explored her, and she got really excited when he brought his tongue back to lick the bud of her clit.

Calleigh's mouth was buisy on his prick, thrilling him so much he could hardly pay attention to what he was doing. But the plush smoothness of her asscheeks as his fingers stroked and glided across them was a real pleasure, and so was the aroused smell of her juicing cunt. He found himself licking more and more hungrily, sliding his tongue up her pussy and pulling out to drool the mixture of his saliva and her pussy-juices onto her flesh, then licking it off again. Eric soaked his tongue in her wet cunt, then slide across the bud of her shitter. She squirmed and groaned around his throbbing cock, his prickhead shoving halfway down her gulping throat.

He put his thumbs inside the crack of her ass and spread her asscheeks as far as he could, the hole stretching wonderfully before his delighted eyes. His wet tongue moved into her asshole, penetrating Calleigh with a quick, hungry stroke. "Oh God!" Calleigh gasped, releasing his cock long enough to speak. "Do that again" How could he refuse when she tasted so--so--interesting! He flexed his thumbs in her asscrack, opening her little asshole widely, and once more he stuffed his tongue into her hole. "Oooohhh, it feels sooo good!" she moaned.

Her mouth moved down over his cock again, taking it straight in to the balls. She used her teeth on him, gnawing his hard cock, drowning it in the saliva that flowed from her mouth. She made slurping noises as she sucked, and the sounds only made Eric's cock get that much harder inside Calleigh's mouth. He was thrusting up into her face, though she didn't need any cooperation on his part. She could handle the job all by herself.

He remembered something Calleigh had said earlier about her wanting it like a animal, and he decided to get a little nastier with her. His tongue glided back down to the hard, peanut-like bud of her clit, and he stuck his 2 fingers into the pussy he had already fucked and licked. Her muscles clamped down, milking his digits, sucking them in, pushing them out, then sucking them back home again. They thrust and fucked into her pussy, crooking his fingers from time to time to scratch inside of her hot cunt.

Her juices ozed from her cunt and dripped into the palm of his hand, all hot and musky smelling. Her cunt was pulsating, and the things she was doing to his cock with her mouth were straight out of his wettest wet dream. He pulled his fingers out of her clenching cunt and pushed it against her tight asshole. She made a squealing sound as she felt it enter, but she didn't clamp up to try to stop it from getting in. She just moaned around her mouthful of rigid cock and wiggled her ass around on his probing finger. He fingered her tight shitter, moaning a little as he felt the heat and tightness surround his finger. His finger was fucking in and out of her shitter, moving with exertion because she was so tight, and the motion made her body quiver.

She was swallowing his cock whole now, trying to get his balls in her mouth at the same time. He strained beneath her, fucking up into her hot wet mouth and feeling the sex-heat so strongly that he was fucking with his finger almost viciously into her shitter while he flogged her clit with his tongue. The juices ozed from her fuckhole. He shoved his face up into her cunt slit while he kept on fingering her shitter, and he drowned in Calleigh's pussy juice.

He was also going to die if he didn't get to squirt his cum, and the only place he wanted to blow his load was down Calleigh's gulping throat. There was something hot and sexy about coming in a girl's mouth. The idea of cumming in Calleigh had always lurked just beneath the surface of Eric's fantasies, and yesterday afternoon he'd learned that it really was all he'd imagined it might be, and more. Now he needed to do it again.

Suddenly Calleigh heard the sound of a voice calling her name. "Oh, shit!" she whispered, diving off him.

"Is that your dad!"

"Yeah" panic spread across the face "You need to go. Now! If he sees you in here with me like this he'll kill you."

"Calleigh your not in highschool. Your a big girl You can..."

"Please just go"

"Why?"

"I can't explain not now anyway. Please go" she begged. Eric could she in her eyes that she was genuinly scared of something. He flopped completely off the bed, gathering clothes as he went. He moved across the floor to the window, clambering out head first. "Lamb Chop where are you baby"

"Jesus!" she gasped. "I'm in my room daddy. Can you wait a minute?" She pulled the sheet up around her neck, very much aware that he was totally naked under it. Just as she got herself relatively decent, the door opened and her dad came through, into her bedroom. "Well Lamb Chop, aren't you going to get up sometime today?"

Almost white with dread, Calleigh eased toward the edge of the bed, fully conscious that she was naked and that her bed sheets were covered in cum. She held the sheet in front of her as close as she could. Oh, fuck! Calleigh thought. "Daddy can you turn around please while I get up to go to the bathroom."

"Why do you want me to turn around?"

"I haven't got anything on"

"I've seen it all before. Why are you naked anyway?"

"'Cause...'Cause I was to hot last night. And when you saw me I was little, I'm grown up now and my body has changed incase you haven't noticed, I don't want you to see"

"OK, OK" he said holding up his hands and turning around. Sliding from beneath the sheet and standing up, she ran towards her bathroom grabbing a nightie on the way. Calleigh listened from the bathroom as he talked "You're right" he said, "You have grown up haven't you?...It seems like just yesterday I was taking you, Laura and the boys off to school." There was a pause _why did he pause has he seen the sheets, did Eric leave something why did he pause._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A.N. Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Writers block I hate it.

"Lambchop your grown up now; its ok if you had a guy in here. You don't have to lie to me"

"I'm didn't lie to you daddy. Like you said it's ok if I had a guy in there. There is no need for me to lie" she said as she left the bathroom.

"Course not" He said getting up and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "where is he?" he asked laughing.

"He jumped out the window"

"What!"

"Well I didn't want you to catch us. I mean I made a vow to keep my innocence until I was married, remember?. Sorry"

"Yeah I remember Lambchop. I found it very difficult not to laugh when you made that vow"

"Why?" Calleigh asked with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Well Lambchop you had to be innocent to make that vow"

"Who told you?"

"Josh" The both chuckled

"He was always a tadle tale wasn't he. What did you want anyway?"

"I can't remember...Oh yeah Matt is coming over next week and he wants to know if he can stay here with you. He would ask for himself but he's lost your number"

"Yeah he can"

"I'll tell him"

"Ok"

"I've gotta' go. Bye Lambchop" He gave her another kiss on her forehead. Her dad went out, closing the door behind him. Calleigh listened to the heavy footsteps descending the stairs.

"Stay innocent I don't blame him for laughing" Eric whispered, and Cal almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice. "Has your dad ever caught a boy with his cock inside one of you girls?" Eric asked, but by then Calleigh was upon him. She covered his mouth with kisses and pulled him onto her bed. He winced at the creak of the bed springs. But her hand was on his cock while her tongue was in his mouth, her tits were now bare and pointy-nippled against his chest _when had the nightie come off _, and he felt his prick getting stiff all over again. He thrust inside the warm grip of her fist, and suddenly he was as randy and hard as he'd been before.

"I don't want to do it on the bed this time" she said siting up "Up against the wall. Now!" Calleigh said. She twirled away from him, her beautiful ass a round glistening invitation to follow.

Calleigh pressed her tits against the wall and stuck out her ass with a come-on wiggle. Her legs were spread, and Eric stood behind her, his hands rubbing up and down across the split bun of her cunt. The moistness inside her was as juicy as it had been on his tongue. His finger entered her quickly and easily.

She moaned as he finger-fucked her hot wet cunt, and her body pulsated with promise. His cock thumped heavily against her ass. She reached back to take hold of it.

"Why don't you put this where you have your finger?" she asked. He nuzzled her cunt with the throbbing tip of his prick. She was more than wet enough to take it.

"Oh, yes, fuck me!" Calleigh moaned, and Eric thrust up and in. He filled her pussy with the swollen lump of cock, and she gave a mewling cry of delight. It sounded like a shrill scream to his sensitized ears, so he clamped his hand over her mouth.

She didn't seem to mind him holding her mouth. Her lips were moist under his fingers, and he felt her tongue come out and lick at him. Her saliva drooled onto his flesh, and her pussy-juice coated his thrusting cock.

"Yes, yes!" she murmured under the pressure of his palm. "Oh, I love it when you fuck me hard, Eric!"

He fucked her hard, ramming his cock up into the squishy hot tightness of her juicy cunt. The end of her pussy blocked his thrusts, but he kept on shoving, and she squirmed and moaned and writhed with each stab, using her pussy muscles to milk his cock. It was obvious that even though she made that vow she'd had a lot of practice getting fucked.

She came two or three times. He could feel her pussy exploding around his cock, but he'd gotten a second wind thanks to the interruption from her dad, and he felt as if his cock might stay hard forever. He kept on fucking his prick into Calleigh throughout her orgasm, fucking her to another and yet another. She squirmed more and more, and she was moaning harder now, as if her cunt was growing raw from the relentless driving pressure of his hard prick. "Ohhhhh!" she wailed, the cry seeping through his fingers. "Hurts soooo good!"

He fucked her cunt again, and again he felt the climax bubble inside her. The milking ripples of her excited pussy were sucking his cock to a frenzy, and his strokes grew shorter but harder still, just two or three inches of his rigid cock actually in motion within Calleigh, but each stroke smacking the end of her pussyhole. He wondered whether her womb or his balls could hold out much longer. She began to whimper again, and the cry turned almost into a rising howl. Eric fucked her faster, loving the sound of the orgasmic noise.

He squeezed down on Calleigh's mouth, cutting off her cry, and an idea struck him. He jerked his cock out of her cunt and turned her around. The blonde sank to her ass on the floor, and Eric straddled her, stuffing his pussy-soaked prick into her open, moaning mouth. She gurgled and moaned around his cock, but then she started to suck, and now Eric was the one who felt like howling.

He braced his elbows against the wall and face-fucked Calleigh, filling her hungry mouth with stroke after hard stroke of his swollen, cum-bloated cock. She gulped and ate him down, her teeth gnawing at the very root of his prick in an effort to get more of it inside her lips.

At the last minute, he yanked free and sprayed her face with his cum. She giggled, closing her eyes against the stinging liquid, and she took his load like an angel, playing with the huge splatters of sticky spunk that coated her pretty face. "You're so dirty," she said, sucking her fingers dry of his cum. "I like that in a man! Mmmmm, and you made me cum so good too Eric! God, why didn't we do this before?"

Then she squeezed his balls, the pressure causing one last bubbly squirt of juice to ooze from the tip of his prick. It dangled from the bulbous purple cock-knob, and Calleigh extended her tongue. The spidery trail of cum drooped lower, until it touched her tongue. She sucked it in and smiled.

"Now," she said, sliding her fist up and down his softening, cum-sticky cock, "we better get some breakfast in us. Eat a big breakfast, Eric you're gonna' need all your strength!" She picked up her discarded nightie from the floor and slipped into it.


End file.
